Ecole Konoha School
by TEN.HYUUGA
Summary: Esta es una escuela muy famosa que se ubica en Francia y es la mejo solo que hay solo van hijos de los más ricos empresarios,Sakura es hija de una modista muy importante asi que la deciden mandar a ese colegio junto con unos amigos.............Espero que
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Sakura y esta es mi historia

Hola soy Sakura y esta es mi historia.

Soy una chava de 15 años, de estatura media, piel blanca, ojos verde jade,delgada,buen cuerpo, cabello largo, lacio y color rosa ¡¡Que raro no?¡,bueno de carácter soy enojona,alegre,tierna,y muy muy fuerte.Además de que con todos los que me juntaba eran igual de ricos que yo.

Mis mejores amigas son Hinata una chica de 15 años también, de la misma estatura que yo,delgada,buen cuerpo,jaja creo que mejor que el mío, ojos perlados,y cabello azulado, largo y ondulado peinado en dos medias coletitas, piel blanca igual que la leche,y además es muy tímida e inteligente,y la conozco desde los 6 años.

Mi segunda amiga es Ino,una chica de 15 anos, alta delgada,buen cuerpo, ojos azules, piel blanca,y cabello rubio y lacio atado en una coleta alta, ella es muy liberal,divertida,desastrosa y enojona pero también tierna.La conozco desde los 3 años

Y mi tercer y ultima amiga Temari una chica de 15 años tambien,alta,delgada,piel tostada,ojos verde agua, buen cuerpo,y cabello rubio cenizo atado en 4 lindas coletas, ella es ruda,alegre,divertida y también inteligente pero no más que Hinata,además ella viene de la ciudad más importante de Tokio junto con sus 2 hermanos.La conozco desde los 13 años

Pero además de ellas tengo 2 buenos amigos el primero es Naruto,un chico de 15 años,alto,bien parecido, buen cuerpo, ojos azules, piel tostada, cabello rubio corto y muy rebelde,el es tierno,lindo,alegre,buena onda y divertido, lo conozco desde los 4 años, y aparte de que Hinata esta enamorada de el(lastima chicas)

Y el segundo Sai,tambien tiene 15 años, es alto, bien parecido,delgado,ojos negros al igual que su cabello que es lacio y rebelde y es de piel blanca,a el lo conozco desde los 7 años y es un artista nato además es alegre,rebelde,divertido,buena onda y tierno, esta enamorado de Ino aunque siempre se la pasen peleando.

Bueno y ahora empezemos con la historia, así que todo empieza cuando…….

Sakura:Que¡¡mamá debes estar loca yo no quiero ir

Sakaki:Pero hija es la mejor escuela de toda Konoha.

Sakura;Si mama pero y mi escuela, mis amigos¡¡además si voy no podré verte todos los días.

Sakaki:No importa tu educación esta antes.

Sakura:Pero ma…

Sakaki:Sakura ya esta decidido, mañana mismo te vas a estudiar a Ecola Konoha School.

Sakura;Ay mama¡¡ te odio.

Yo estaba en ese momento tan enojada asi que mejor decidí subir a mi cuarto,y llamar a mi mejor amiga Ino…….

Sakura:Bueno si disculpe se encuentra Ino…..

Mayordomo:Si la señorita Ino si esta ,pero no creo que quiera contestar

Sakura:Solo pásemela¡¡

Mayordomo:Esta bien permítame….

Estuve esperando hasta que por fin me contesto…….

Ino:Si bueno Sakura dime…

Sakura:Ino estas llorando??

Ino:Si Sakura es que me ocurrió algo de lo peor……..

Sakura:Que pasa Ino??

Ino:Es que mi papa me quiere enviar al internado Ecole Konoha School.

Sakura:En serio¡¡

Ino:Si no tendría porque mentirte, pero dime para que me llamabas.

Sakura:Pues da la casualidad que yo también voy a ir a ese internado….

Ino:En serio…..

Sakura:Si¡¡

Ino:Yupi¡¡que bien por lo menos no voy a estar sola

Sakura;Si ni yo, pero tenemos que avisarles a todos……..

Ino:Tienes razón localiza a Naruto y a Hinata yo localizo a Temari y Sai va¡¡nos vemos en una hora en el café de siempre¡¡

Sakura;:Esta bien

Después como siempre obedecí a lo que me dijo Ino Yamanaka………

En el café….

Ino:Chavos ay algo que Sakura y yo queremos decirles¡¡

Sakura:Hai

Hinata;Yo tambien quiero decirles algo

Naruto:Y yo

Temari:Y yo

Sai:Y yo…..

Ino:Entonces quien empieza………

Naruto,Temari,Hinata,Sai:Ustedes………

Sakura;Bueno……..

Ino:Lo que les queremos decir es importante….

Sakura:Asi que pongan atención……

Ino:Si……..

Naruto:Si ya di lo que tengan que decir¡¡

Sakura:Pues………

Ino:Sakura y yo nos vamos a ir a el internado de Konoha

Temari:En serio……les caí

Ino:Si por

Temari:Yo tambien voy a ir……..¡¡

Sai:Y yo……..

Hinata:Ahh……y…yo tambien

Naruto:Y yo¡¡dattebayo

Ino:En serio

Todos:Si¡¡

Todos incluyendo a Ino:YUPI¡¡

Sakura:Bien entonces nos vemos mañana para irnos juntos que les parece¡¡

Naruto:Esta bien……….ay se ven voy a empacar

Ino:Yo igual frontuda

Temari:Igual

Sai:Igual

Hinata:I…igual

Sakura:Bien entonces hasta mañana…..

Todos:Bye¡¡

Después regrese a mi casa lista para empacar las cosas que me iba a llevar al internado,y mientras lo hacia pensaba en como seria si me gustaría, serian buena onda los chavos, seria igual que mi antigua escuela, todas esas preguntas me las hize hasta que por fin quede rendida en un profundo sueño……….

Al dia siguiente…..

Sakaki:Sakura querida baja ya es hora de irnos….¡¡

Sakura:Emmm……….ahhhhhh si mama ya voy…….

Sakaki:Apurate¡¡

Sakura:Si¡¡

En ese momento rapidamente me metí a bañar, al salir me vestí con una linda playera strapless rosa,y un pescador blanco además unos lindos zapatos bajos color rosa y mi cabello lo ate con una diadema……….(eso es atar??)

Sakura:Hai mama………

Sakaki:Bien Hija acuérdate que tenemos que pasar por Ino,Hinata,Naruto,Sai y Temari para irnos al aeropuerto……………….¡¡

Asi que nos pusimos en marcha……..primero llegamos a la casa de Ino…..

Ino:Hola señora buenos días

Sakaki:Buenas tardes Ino

Ino:Hola Sakura

Sakura:Hola Ino

Sakaki:Y Ino entra al carro¡¡

Ino:Hai¡¡

Sakaki:Y tus maletas??

Ino:Mis maletas señora fueron enviadas ayer al internado…

Sakaki:Ahhhh¡¡bueno entonces ya vamonos

Sakura,Ino:Hai

Después llegamos por Hinata pero como daba la casualidad que ahí se encontraba Temari ya no tuvimos que pasar por ella………

Sakaki:Hola chicas

Temari,Hinata:Hola señora buenos días

Sakaki:Ya están listas??

Temari,Hinata:Hai

Sakaki:Entonces suban sus maletas y subanse..

Temari;Nuestras maletas fueron enviadas ayer al internado señora..

Sakaki:A OK¡¡vamonos

Después no encontramos con Naruto y Sai que estaban en el parque sentados……..

Naruto:Hola señora, hola chicas…….

Sai:Buenos días señora, hola chicas…..

Todas:Hola

Sakaki:Bueno no traen maletas o si??

Naruto,Sai:No

Sakaki:Bueno entonces suban, para que los lleve al aeropuerto……

Naruto,Sai:Hai

Después de que llegamos a el aeropuerto yo me despedí de mi mamá y mis compañero y yo subimos al avión que por cierto no estaba muy lleno debido a que era primera clase, así después de 14 hrs. de vuelo al fin llegamos a el aeropuerto de Tokio…….

Ino:Ay al fin¡¡llegamos

Temari:Tienes razón Ino,casi me quedo sin pompas¡¡

Hinata:Bue…bueno pero llegamos bien

Sakura:Eso que ni que, oigan y donde están Naruto y Sai??

Ino:No lo Se Frontuda

Temari;Oigan no son esos que ya están ligando………

Hinata:No….lo cre..Creo

Temari:Hinata eres muy ingenua y si si son

Ino:Ay¡¡ese Sai me las paga

Sakura:Y a mi Naruto¡¡

Ino:Vamos¡¡

Bueno después no se querrán enterar que les sucedió o si??...

Después de tomar una limosina llegamos al gran Internado que eran dos edificios muy grandes que tenían en medio el escudo de la institución, pero por dentro el segundo estaba dividido por un balcon,y estaba pintada ce negro con azul……..

Ino:Llegamos??

Sakura:Si eso creo

Temari:Con que este es el famoso internado Ecole Konoha School

Naruto:Donde solo asiste gente con dinero………

Hinata:Ha..hai

Sai:Bueno que les parece si entramos…….

Todos:Hai

Al entrar se podían ver a chicos que iban llegando con sus maletas,y se veían que eran de familia poderosa como nosotros……..estaba observando la escuela por dentro mientras caminaba hasta que………

Sakura:Auch¡¡oye fíjate por donde caminas

¿?:Fíjate tu¡¡Niña tonta

Sakura:Ash……..

Ino:Ya tranquila Sakura es un Junior¡¡

Sakura:Si ya que…..

Asi seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la dirección, donde nos atendió una señorita joven se veía……..

Shizune:Hola buenas tardes díganme en que les puedo ayudar??

Sakura:A hola….

Ino:Queriamos saber en que salón nos encontramos….

Shizune:Si claro permítanme……….

Shizune:Miren pasen con la directora en la primera puerta a la izquierda…

Todos:Hai

Caminamos hasta llegar hasta donde nos indico, tocamos y una vos nos dijo……….

¿?: Adelante……

Decidimos abrir la puerta y ahí se encontraba una mujer de no más de 40 años,rubia,alta,delgada,con mucha pechonalidad diría yo y con unos ojos color miel que daban miedo……

Tsunade:Buenas tardes pasen…..

Todos:Hai

Tsunade:Diganme en que les puedo servir

Ino:Queriamos ver si nos………..

Naruto:Podria dar la clase en la cual vamos directora….

Tsunade:Si permitanme…….sus nombres??

Ino: Yo soy Ino, Ino Yamanaka

Tsunade:Ah con que la hija de el fundador de la prestigiosa marca de ropa Yamanaka¡¡

Ino:Ha…hai

Tsunade:Bueno déjame ver……..Te toca en el salón de 1ª

Ino:Hai arigato

Tsunade:Ah el siguiente

Hinata:Yo…YO Hinata Hyuuga

Tsunade:Ahh con que otra Hyuuga…..

Naruto:Otra Hyuuga??

Tsunade:Ok salón 1ª

Hinata:Ha…hai arigato

Ino:Bien nos toco juntas Hinata¡¡

Tsunade:El siguiente……..

Asi transcurrió hasta que nos dimos cuenta que a todos nos habia tocado en el mismo salón………raro¡¡

Tsunade:Bien eso es todo su maletas ya están en los cuartos………….pero no podrán subir a sus cuartos hasta que termine el discurso………que empieza ahora mismo¡¡

Todos:Hai¡¡

Después de eso fuimos a un pequeño auditorio donde se encontraban muchos chavos……

Tsunade:Tomen asiento Por favor¡¡

Todos:Hai¡¡

Tsunade:Primero que nada, bienvenidos a lo chicos de nuevo ingreso espero que les agrade esta institución donde nos preocupamos por su bienestar de todos los días……

Ya saben se la paso bla,bla,bla,bla,bla y más bla muchos de los chavos de tercer año se estaban durmiendo y eso a nosotros los de primero nos causo gracia………fue aburrido hasta que menciono algo relevante…

Tsunade:Los chicos y las chicas están separados en las habitaciones y esta prohibido que los del sexo opuesto visiten su habitación entendido¡¡

Todos:Hai¡¡

Tsunade:Bien y ahora les presentare a los compañero de la ultima generación espero que los apoyen y pidan consejos si necesitan algo………….asi que adelante los chavos de ultimo año……

En ese momento nos sorprendimos todos pues solo habían 10 personas en ese grupo y en especial solo habia una chava………y el chavo con el que tropecé……

Tsunade:Les presento a Los de tercer grado………….

Asi continuo hasta que por fin paso a la fase donde dice los números de habitación…….

Tsunade:Haruno Sakura,Hyuuga Hinata,Yamanaka Ino y no Sabaku Temari habitación 115………..

Sakura:Que bien que nos toco juntas¡¡no creen¡¡

Todas:Hai¡¡

Después de que termino todo pasamos a nuestra respectiva habitación que era grande si¡¡ tenia 4 camas en forma horizontal, estaba pintada de Blanco con Azul, tenia un baño, un librero, una mesita de noche,y una gran ventana…….

Temari:Pues esta bien¡¡

Ino:Cierto……pero yo elijo la cama de junto a la ventana¡¡

Sakura:Yo la del principio¡¡

Temari: Yo la de al lado de Ino¡¡

Hinata:Y…yo me quedo con la que sobra¡¡

Todas:Jajaja

Ino:Miren nuestros uniformes están sobre las camas vamos a verlos

Temari:Va¡¡

Sakura:Miren son muy lindos no lo crees Hinata

Hinata:H…hai Sakura

Para entonces mi uniforme consistía en una falda a cuadro roja que nos llegaba 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla, una camisa blanca,una corbata roja, un saco negro, unas calcetas del alto que tu quisieras y zapatos negros……….

Ino:Oigan ya mejor vamos a acomodar nuestras cosas no??

Hinata:Ha…hai

Temari:Hinata será mejor que aprendas a ya no tartamudear y que dejes de ser tan tímida si no serás la burla de la escuela¡¡

Hinata:Hai..hai lo intentare

Ino:Bueno ya apurémonos¡¡

Sakura:Va¡¡

Asi transcurri el tiempo hasta que llego el tiempo para irnos a dormir y cada una de nosotras nos pusimos nuestra pijama, hasta que una por una fuimos quedándonos dormidas…………….


	2. Chapter 2

Al dia Siguiente a las 5:30 AM……..

Titirititirititiri……………

Ino:Que alguien calle a ese maldito despertador(dicho esto le avento una zapato el cual le dio en el blanco)

Sakura:Ya ay que (bostezo)levantarnos…

Temari:Hai…hai

Después de eso la primera en levantarse fue Hinata………

Hinata:Chi…chicas levántense si no se nos va a hacer tarde

Sakura:Hai,Hai

Temari:Bueno chicas yo me voy a bañar¡¡

Ino: (Que seguía dormida,y que por cierto fue levantada por una Sakura enojada)Ya,ya estoy lista¡¡

Sakura:Uy si Ino¡¡te vas a ir en pijama a clases

Ino:Jejeje,no

Temari: (Que acababa de salirse de bañar) Chicas quien se va a bañar¡¡

Sakura:Yo Temari¡¡

Temari:Bien Sakura¡¡

Hinata: (Que por cierto ya estaba vestida y se veía muy bien dijo)Chi…chicas muévanse¡¡

Sakura:Hai..Hai Hinata¡¡

Ino:Oye Frontuda ya te bañaste¡¡

Sakura:Claro cerda yo no me tardo horas¡¡como tu¡¡comprenderás

Ino:AHHH……….. Oye eso me llego

Temari:Capto muy lento

Hinata,Sakura:MHHHM

Temari:Bueno Ino Apúrate¡¡

Ino:Hai……….

Temari: (Que por cierto tambien ya se habia terminado de cambiar le pregunto a Hinata)Oye Hinata hoy no te vas a hacer tus dos coletas ya que asi te ves ñoña asi que hoy te vas a dejar el cabello suelto¡¡que te parece¡¡

Hinata:Hai¡¡

Sakura:Bien Hinata hoy no tartamudeaste¡¡(dije al momento que ya habia terminado de cambiarme y me estaba atando el cabello)

Ino:Que ¡¡que Hinata no tartamudeo.(dijo Ino asomando la cabeza del baño)Fiesta¡¡

Temari:Ino no seas payasa y apúrate(Dijo mientras se hacia sus típicas coletas)

2 min. después………..

Ino:Ya estoy lista(Dijo la cerda que ya estaba hasta peinada)

Temari:Que rápida¡¡

Hinata:Bueno chicas ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde¡¡

Todas:Hai¡¡

Después de eso todas nos dirigimos a nuestro salón y en el camino nos encontramos con Sai y Naruto que por cierto se veían tan guapos con el uniforme que¡¡………ya cambiemos de tema bueno si llegamos al salón y nos sentamos, yo con Ino y Temari con Hinata…………………y todas pudimos divisar que habia chicos muy guapos uno de ellos Kiba Inuzuka y Nara shikamaru(según guapo para Ino no se que le vio pero bueno Ya que)

30min después de que iniciaron las clases……..

¿?Buenas¡Buenas¡Yo soy Hatake Kakashi soy su profesor de Historia¡¡(mmmmmmm yo pensaba que ya no tendríamos clase que mala pata no?)

Todos:Koniichiwa,Hatake Kakashi

Kakashi:Bueno todos siéntense que vamos a ver la clase de hoy……….

Asi se la paso bla,bla,bla,bla,bla y mas bla,pero cambiando de tema el profesor esta guapísimo¡¡era de cabello blanco, buen cuerpo, linda cara,alto ,delgado, ay¡¡era tan kawaii¡¡bueno ya cambiando de tema tuvimos 20 min.de aburrida Historia hasta que por fin dieron el toque para la segunda clase que era artes(en la cual Ino y yo éramos o somos un caso perdido),asi que todos nos dirigimos al salón pero mientras eso sucedia,nos ocurrió de lo peor…………Ibamos saliendo………..

Sakura:Ay¡¡fue tan aburrido

Temari:Si pero el profesor no esta nada mal¡¡

Ino:Cierto¡¡tiene lo suyo

Naruto:Ay no se que le ven¡¡

Temari:Estas celoso??

Naruto:No claro que no¡¡de alguien como el no que va¡¡

Temari: (Asi que de repente Temari se pone a saltar y gritar como loca) Naruto esta Celoso¡¡Naruto esta Celoso¡¡

Naruto:Callate¡¡

Todo iba bien hasta que de repente Ino cae al piso y sus cuadernos salen volando, pues habia tropezado con algo¡¡no con alguien¡¡…………………….

Ino:Auuuuuu mi cabecita¡¡

¿?:Fíjate por donde vas tonta

Sai:En ves de decirle eso deberías pedirle una disculpa¡¡

¿?:Una disculpa por que??ella fue la que no se fijo¡¡

Sai:Mira le pides una disculpa o te saco la disculpa a golpes(ay que lindo¡¡seria tener un novio asi o no Ino?...cállate Frontuda¡¡………a..aaa…..etto Ino como entraste a mi relato¡¡…..No se a la loca de la autora se le dio por meterme……………..mmmmmmm)

¿?:Uy ¡¡si que miedo

Todo iba mal hasta que de repente se escucho algo……………

¿?:Kankuro¡¡deja de pelear y molestar a esos chavos¡¡

Kankuro:Pero Ten Ten¡¡

Ten Ten:No importa¡¡ya déjalos de molestar y apúrate¡¡

¿?:Tiene razón hermano, ya déjalos de molestar¡¡y vamonos…..

Kankuro:Pero Gaara

Gaara:Ya dije vamonos¡¡

Kankuro:Hai

Gaara:Disculpenlo ay veces que es una animal¡¡

Kankuro:Eso lo escuche¡¡

Gaara:Oigan son de primero verdad¡¡disculpen ust.no conocen a Temari??

Para esto Temari habia ido al baño y no estaba presente hasta que……..

Temari:Hermano¡¡

Gaara:Temari……..

Temari:Ohayo¡¡

Gaara:Hola

Temari:Y Kankuro??...

Gaara:Espera ahorita viene

Kankuro:Ohayo¡¡Temari….

Temari:Ohayo¡¡hermano……..

Naruto:Que ese baka es tu hermano¡¡(y si ay que aceptarlo era un baka)

Temari:Hai¡¡ellos tienen la misma edad y van en tercero¡¡

Ten Ten:Chicos¡¡apúrense no quiero llegar tarde¡¡

Ambos: Hai Ten Ten¡¡  
Gaara:Bueno nos vamos hermana te vemos luego va¡¡

Temari:Esta bien¡¡

Kankuro:Bien hermana ¡¡cuídate¡¡

Temari:Hai¡¡

Gaara:Bien hasta luego

Temari:Adios¡¡

Uno de los hermanos de Temari caía bien pero el otro no¡¡………

Ino:Con que ese animal es tu hermano¡¡

Temari:Oye Ino¡¡

Sakura:Es que lo es Temari¡¡

Temari:Quien??

Sakura:El de cabello café¡¡

Temari:AHH¡¡Si Kankuro si es un animal ……….¿¿Por qué ehhh??

Hinata:Es que tiro a Ino y ni siquiera le pidió una disculpa¡¡

Temari:Ahhh,jaja lo siento

Ino:Si ya no importa pero me las va a pagar¡¡pero bueno ya apurémonos¡¡

Asi fue,y nos pusimos en camino para el salón pero en la entrada del segundo piso nos toco otra grada sorpresa………..

¿?:Hinata,que haces juntándote con esos perdedores.

Dijo un chico bien parecido de ojos iguales que los de Hinata,cabello largo y castaño,alto.delgado y con muy buen cuerpo………….mmmmmmm¡¡

Naruto:Perdedores tus calzones¡¡idiota

¿?:Creo que contigo no estoy hablando

Hinata:Ahh……ahhhhhh etto pues primo

Sakura:Primo??

Hinata:Hai el es mi primo Neji…….

Neji:Te hice una pregunta¡¡porque te juntas con estos perdedores¡¡

Hinata:Ehhhh,pues……..

Neji:Contesta¡¡

¿?:Neji-kun,apurate que llegamos tarde¡¡

Neji:Hai Ten Ten

Sakura:Ese nombre ya lo e escuchado¡¡

Ino:Si pero Donde

De repente apareció una muchacha alta delgada, piel blanca, cabello, castaño, largo.ondulado y suelto, pero a la vez tenia dos cuernitos y un flequillo al lado, además de que tenia muy buen cuerpo,y vestía con el uniforme normal solo que ella tenia la falda diez dedos más arriba portaba atada la camisa como ombligera,pero traía el saco y la corbata un poco desalineadas,traia las calcetas un poco más arriba de las rodillas y traía unos zapatos bajos negros………..

Ten Ten:Neji Apúrate que nos toca con Anko¡¡

Neji:Hai pero espera¡¡

Ten Ten:No me digas que tu tambien estas molestando¡¡

Neji:No solo pase a saludar a mi prima

Ten Ten:Bueno ya despidete,dejalos de molestar y vamonos¡¡

Neji:Hai vamonos¡¡

Sakura:Hasta luego fresón¡¡(grite toda enojada)

En ese momento los dos se fueron del lado contrario al que nosotros ibamos pero en cuanto pasaron Neji Tiro los libros de Hinata………..

Ino:Baka¡¡

Sakura:Idiota¡¡

Temari:Tarado¡¡

Naruto:Teme¡¡

Sai:Estupido¡¡(y creo que le dijimos hasta de lo que se iba a morir jejejejeje)

Hinata:Ya chicos tranquilos¡¡no se preocupen

Ino:Como que no¡¡yo ahorita mismo le voy a romper la cara

Hinata:No Ino no hace falta,jijijijiji

Sai:Bueno ya apurémonos¡¡

Sakura:Hai¡¡

Todo iba bien excepto que nos topamos con la ultima pesadilla………….

Temari:Si nos damos cuenta todos los que hemos conocido estan acompañados por la misma chava

Ino:Si tienen razón

Sakura:Quien Será??

Ino:No importa lo importante es agradecerle por todo¡¡

Sakura:Hai¡¡

Iba tranquila hasta que de repente choque con alguien y…¡ZAZ¡ cai…….

Sakura:Ayyy¡¡mi rodilla

Naruto:Fijate Teme por donde vas¡¡

¿?:Calla Dobe

¿?:Sasuke-kun¡¡apúrate tenemos clase con Anko¡¡

Ino:Esa voz

Temari:Miren es la misma chica de hace rato

Ten Ten:Parecen niños chiquitos¡¡Tu.Neji y Kankuro ya que están molestando a estos chavos¡¡

Sasuke:Esta bien Ten Ten

Ten Ten:Bueno ya vamonos¡¡

Sasuke:Hai¡¡

Ino:Siempre es ella¡¡

Sakura:Ese mismo me tiro ayer¡¡

Temari:Ayer??

Sakura:Si¡¡me las va a pagar ese maldito emo……

Temari:Emo…….

Sakura:Si no viste como se viste,y su cara tapada con ese flequillo y…………………..

Ino:Tiene razón la frontuda(hasta que por fin me apoya,lo que me pregunto es que me querrá pedir ehhh¡¡)

Sakura:Ey¡¡Ino que me quieres pedir eh¡

Ino:Yo……Sakurita te equivocas de persona

Sakura:Mhp(No¡¡ya me parezco a ese emo)

Hinata:Ya vamonos¡¡

Asi transcurrió todos bien hasta que llego el recreo,ya que Hinata,Temari,Ino y Yo decidimos ir a buscar a la chica que nos habia salvado y Naruto y Sai se quedaron castigados…………..

Sakura:Donde estará¡¡

Ino:No se

Temari:Oigan y si es un fantasma¡¡uhhhhhh

Todas: (caída estilo anime)no¡¡

Temari:Oigan era una supocisión

Hinata:Oigan no es es de allá

Sakura:Cual??

Hinata:La que esta sentada en la jardinera¡¡

Sakura:Si es

Ino:No es

Temari:Si es

Ino:No es

Hinata:Mejor vamos a ver¡¡

Todas:Hai

Caminamos hasta que llegamos y si si era ¡¡……..

Sakura:Ahhhh………hola

Ten Ten:Hola¡¡

Ino:Oye gra…gracias

Ten Ten:De que??

Temari:De que nos ayudaste con esos chicos¡¡

Ten Ten:Ahhh órale ¡¡si de nada

Hinata:Oye disculpa de que año eres??

Ten Ten:Que les parece si vamos a cafetería y le digo va¡¡

Todas:Hai¡¡

Fuimos a la cafetería y en ella todos parecían respetarla(pues que haria)………..nosotros sorprendidas nos sentamos en una mesa y ella llego con unos nachos………

Ten Ten:Quieren??

Todas:No gracias¡¡

Ten Ten:Bueno¡¡ahora si pregunten

Hinata:En que año vas??

Ten Ten:Ahhh yo voy en tercer año¡¡

Sakura: Y como te llamas?

Ten Ten:Ten Ten¡¡

Sakura:Y eres emo?

Ten Ten:No por?

Sakura:Porque tienes el flequillo¡¡

Temari:Sakura no todos los que tienen flequillo tienen que ser emos¡¡

Sakura:O¡¡ya perdón(oigan no sabia)

Temari:Y por que conoces a todos los chavos de hace rato??

Ten Ten:Ahhh es que son mis amigos,hermanos,novios,compañeros.etc.etc.(orales¡¡esta tiene de todo ehhh¡¡chequense….)

Todas:Ahhhhhhh

Ten Ten:Y ustedes como se llaman?

Sakura:A pues yo soy Sakura Haruno y tengo 16 años(y soy la más linda de ellas en especial de la cerda…………….Aja si como no………..Ino que haces aquí¡¡…….se me antojo venir por?...Sakura no seas tan creída……….ohhh¡¡ohhhh esa voz es de !!Temari¡¡ …………..Si Sakura soy yo…..y tu como entraste…..igual que Ino……………ay no¡¡….además según las estadisticas Sakura(dijo Ino mientras sacaba una tabla con graficas)yo soy el sex apple de esta historia…….Ay si ya quisieras Ino…….Callate Temari…….)

Ino:Yo soy Ino Yamanaka y tengo 16 años(y la Sex-Apple del fic……según ella)

Temari:Yo soy Temari no Sabaku y tambien tengo 16 años(ella es la chida¡¡)

Ten Ten:Eres hermana de Gaara y Kankuro??

Temari:Hai

Hinata:Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga

Ten Ten:Prima de Hyuuga no??(de ese fresón que me las va a pagar¡¡)

Hinata:Hai

Ino:Oye cuantos años tienes??

Ten Ten:18 años

Ten Ten:Oigan??

Todas:Mande??

Ten Ten:Les gustaría ir a mi cuarto hoy¡¡digo es que no todos lo días conoces chicas nuevas¡¡(tiene razón)

Todas:Hai¡¡

Sakura:Con quien compartes cuarto

Ten Ten:Ay esta lo malo¡¡

Ino:Que¡¡

Ten Ten:Que comparto cuarto con sus pesadillas vivientes y con un chico llamado Lee(Que rara es esta chava……..oye primero dices que es súper y después rara…………..Temari Hola¡¡………Hola, pero quien te entiende Sakura…………Yo¡¡)

Temari:Pero que eso no esta prohibido

Ten Ten:No no creo pero si comparto cuarto¡¡(RARA)

Temari:Bueno no importa chicas verdad¡¡

Todas:No(la verdad si porque……yo no quería ver a ese emo)

Ten Ten:Bueno las espero hoy en el cuarto 215 saliendo de clases va¡¡

Sakura:Hai

Ten Ten:Bueno ya me tengo que ir me toca gimnasia con Kakashi(con el guapísimo)

Ino:Con el guapísimo¡¡

Ten Ten:H…hai,lo conocen

Temari:Si es tan kawaii¡¡

Ten Ten:Y eso que no lo han visto en gimnasia se ve tan…..(Bueno por lo menos tiene buenos gustos)pero bueno….ya me voy cuídense¡¡

Todas:Hai

Ten Ten:Bueno adiós

Todas:Bye

Asi fue pasaron las clase hasta que dieron el toque y todas nosotras fuimos a nuestro cuarto para cambiarnos, cada una se puso su ropa por ejemplo yo me puse una falda larga blanca y una playerita rosa, además de unas sandalias rosas,Ino se puso un pantalón muy pegadito color negro y un top púrpura con unas botas negras.

Temari se puso una minifalda blanca, con una playera roja y una saquito blanco además unas calcetas rojas y unos zapatos blancos e Hinata se puso un pescador color blanco con una playera larga azul y unos tenis azules y todas nos soltamos en cabello, así fue hasta que llegamos hasta el cuarto de Ten Ten…………

Ino: (Que toco la puerta) ay alguien (ábreme¡¡)

¿?:Quien??(un ratero¡¡,ay ya ábreme¡¡)

Ino:Venimos por que Ten Ten nos invito

¿?:Permítanos (Muévete emo¡¡……….tranquila Sakura………No me calmo Ino)

Sakura:Hai¡¡

En ese momento se abrió la puerta………….y se dejo ver un Sasuke guapísimo¡¡(bueno creo que me Salí de tema) que bestia no no no vestía con una pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra pegadita además de unos converse, después se dejo ver un Gaara,que vestia un pants gris y una camiseta pegada al cuerpo negra, después un Neji que vestia una pantalones de mezclilla y no traía camisa, después no vimos a Kankuro y por ultimo a una Ten Ten que vestia una minifalda negra al igual que una camisa, traía una calcetas altas de rayas blancas y negras, unos guantes largos de rayas blancas y negras y unos converse, además traía su flequillo y una diadema……..

Sakura:Ohayo Ten Ten

Sasuke:y que nosotros estamos pintados¡¡

Sakura:Ahhhh hola emo,hola Gaara¡¡ y hola fresón…….(nuestras pesadillas vivientes)

Neji:Mph

Ten Ten:Ohayo chicas

Todas:Ohayo¡¡

Ten Ten:Pasen siéntense

Su cuarto que digamos no era muy grande pero más que el de nosotras si¡¡,estaba pintado de blanco tenia dos ropero, una mesa de noche, una litera y cuatro camas, un librero, dos teles, dos baños y eso era todo……….(nada más eso………….Ay Sa…sakura no te quejes…………..Porque no Hinata,además aquí entre nos me he dado cuenta que la autora tiene preferencias…………..Frontuda no seas dramática)

Sakura:Gracias¡¡

Ino:Oye fresón te podrías poner algo arriba

Neji:Porque??

Ino:Porque todas somos mujeres y no es correcto que estés así…….(Callate Ino¡¡)

Neji:Ahhhh…………NO¡¡

Ten Ten:Neji………

Neji:Ten Ten créeme te aseguro que han visto muchos torsos desnudos verdad

Sasuke??(La verdad si¡¡jejejeje)

Sasuke:Cierto Ten Ten¡¡(Cállate maldito emo¡¡)

Ten Ten:Pero chicos háganlo por mi¡¡si¡¡

Neji:Bueno pero me debes un favor¡¡(Que¡¡ sabias que Ten Ten no te debería ni de hablar)

Ten Ten:Hai¡¡

Neji:Mph(en ese momento se paro y se fue a poner una camisa pegadita color negro)

Ten Ten:Gracias¡¡……..oigan chavos se podrían largar de este cuarto ahora¡¡(bien dicho Tennie)

Neji:Lo siento muñeca no podemos

Ten Ten:Porque no??

Neji:Tenemos que ensayar

Ten Ten:Pues ensayen en el patio(mejor que sea en el baño jajajajaja)

Sasuke:Linda no podemos………..

Ten Ten:Asi y porque no¡¡

Neji:Pues porque no queremos……..

Ten Ten:Que dijeron¡¡………(si Tennie patéalos¡¡………..Sakura no estés de montonera……………..Pero porque no Temari¡¡………….MPH……….Ay¡¡Temari por favor no te vuelvas emo……………..Deja de estar tan dramática frontuda……………..Yo dramática¡¡…………..Cállense¡¡y sigamos con la historia…………OHHHHH………Hinata no te conocía esas……….No seas ridícula cerda……..Etto gomen nazai……….)

Sakura:Ahhhh…..Ten Ten si quieres podemos ir a algún café o algún otro lugar…….(aunque preferiría que ellos se fueran)

Temari:Tiene razón Sakura si quieres podemos ir…no se a otro lugar…….

Ten Ten:No ustedes no se mueven de aquí los que se mueven son ellos¡¡(Bien dicho Tennie por eso me caes bien¡¡……………Sakura,que te dije…………………No te enojes Temari,era una bromita,JEJEJEJE…….)

Temari:No te preocupes…………..

Hinata:T…tiene ra…razón Tennie

Neji:Si hazle caso a mi prima y su amiga(Ahhhhhhhhhhhh,hijo de su…………..Sakura¡¡no seas grosera…..Que¡¡solo iba a decir de su madrecita santa………Ash)

Sasuke:Mph(Tu cállate emo no tienes derecho a opinar……………Pero Sakura no dijo nada……..Ahhhhhh no??…………No Sakura,además déjalo que opine a ti que…………..Pero Ino…..)

Ten Ten:Ya lárguense¡¡(Bien di……..(mirada asesina por parte de Temari)….mejor me callo)

Neji:Vamos a hacer un trato……..

Ten Ten:No lárguense¡¡

Sasuke:Ten Ten……………

Ten Ten:Que quieres emo……………(Yupi¡¡)

Sasuke:Jamás me habías llamado así…………..

Ten Ten:Ya era hora no………………….asi que ya mejor lárguense¡¡(IUJU¡¡)

Después de decir esto Ten Ten empezo a aventarles de zapatazos, cuadernazos, librasos, lapizasos y con todo con lo que se encontraba……………


	3. Chapter 3

Despues de que Neji,Sasuke y Gaara se largaran y de que Ten Ten ya no tuviera más cosas para aventarles(que lastima no creen

Despues de que Neji,Sasuke y Gaara se largaran y de que Ten Ten ya no tuviera más cosas para aventarles(que lastima no creen...)

Ten Ten:MMM...Disculpen lo que presensiarón hace rato-dijo mientras se sobaba la nuca

Ino:Ehje jeje no hay problema...

Temari:Oye esto soportas todos los dias?...

Ten Ten:Incdreible pero si...(orales que aguante¡¡)

Hinata:Bi...bien y aho...ahora que hacemos...

Temariu:Tiene razón Hinata...que hacemos??

Ten Ten:Ehh...pues pensar que hacer o podemos pensar que hacer...(Que niña tan rara...)

Ino:Ahh pues yo digo que la primera opción¡¡(Que tonta...que dijiste frontuda...ehhh etto pues nada)

Sakura:Pues yo digo que veamos una peli...(no se me ocurria que más)

Hinata:E...etto pero cual Sakura

Temari:Ya se una de miedo uhhh¡¡

Todas:(con gotita en la nuca)

Temari:Que a una ya no la dejan emocionarse...

Ten Ten:Bien tengo la de Poseidos,El ojo del Mal,El aro,Fragil y...

Todas exepto Ten Ten:El aro¡¡

Despues de eso se nos podia ver a Hinata y a mi abrazadas a Temari con las manos entreabiertas en los ojos a Ino llorando y a Ten Ten mordiendo una almohada...de repente suena el telefono y...

Todas:Ahhh¡¡-pegamos un grito que casi dejamos sordos al de el cuerto de abajo

Hinata:Ah...ahhhh etto Ten Ten el telefono no...no vas a con..testar

Ten Ten:Y por que yo¡¡

Temari:es tu cuarto-dijo temablando

Ino:Si ya si es la niña que te lleven a ti¡¡(si llevesela a ella...)

Sakura:Ten Ten ya contesta...

Ten Ten:Ya que...

Dicho esto Ten Ten se levanto con un bat en la mano y despues de eso se dirigio hacia el telefono y...

Ten Ten:Bu...bueno...

¿?:Ten Ten...

Ten Ten:¿Quien habla?

¿?:Soy yo...abre la puerta

Ten Ten:No maldita niña...dicho esto empezo a golpear al telefono

Despues...

Temari:Quien era?

Ten Ten:No se...pero me dijo que abriera la puerta...

Despues algo empezo a sonar...

Ten Ten:AHHHHH...Etto creo que es...mi celular

Ino:Pues contesta...

Ten Ten:EHH...Bu..bueno

¿?:Ten Ten...abre

Ten Ten:Ya te dije que no¡¡...-dicho esto colgo

Sakura:Quien era¡¡(maldita niña)

Ten Ten:La niña queria que le abriera...

Ino:Nani¡¡ahora ya hace hasta llamadas a celular...(ah...quiero a mi mami)

Despues de el inteligente comentario de Ino,se escucho que tocaban la puerta haci que decidimos abrir todas...

Temari:A las tres abrimos...

Hinata:U...uno...dos...tre...tres

Abrimos la puerta y vimos a...

Ino:Gaara...gaarita¡¡-y dicho estro abrazo a a Gaara al punto de casi asfixiarlo

Sakura:Emo¡¡-dicho esto lo abraze(Wakala¡¡porque lo abraze)

Ten Ten:Neji¡¡-dicho esto se abalanzo sobre el

Temari:Y yo que¡¡(pobre cosita fea)

Gaara:Que les pasa?...

Temari:Etoo...es que hermano¡¡la niña y...y el telefono

Sasuke:De que hablan?...

Sakura:Es que emo no sabes...(tarado)

Neji:Haber se van a tranquilizar y nos van a contar...

Despues de haberles contado...

Neji:Solo por eso¡¡Ten Ten¡¡solo por eso rompiste el telefono¡¡

Ten Ten:Neji...

Sasuke:Que infantiles son¡¡

Sakura:Es que no sabes¡¡...

Gaara:Bueno ya...y que que hacemos o que?

Temari:Hermanito...

Gaara:Que¡¡

Temari:Me puedo quedar contigo a dormir...

Gaara:Esta bien...

Temari:Si¡¡

Gaara:Si...

Ten Ten:Neji...

Neji:Que...

Ten Ten:Me puedo dormir contigo yo tambien...

Neji:Pero Ten Ten dormimos en el mismo cuarto...

Ten Ten:Pero...

Neji:Pero que...

Ten Ten:Que tal ... si me lleva

Neji:Y que quieres que hagamos...

Ten Ten:Me puedo dormir en tu cama...

Neji:Ten Ten...

Ten Ten:Por fis...

Neji:Si ya que...(Mañosos…..Ay Sakura….Que Temari….No nada)

Ten Ten:Arigato¡¡

Sakura:Emo...

Sasuke:Ni se te ocurra...

Sakura:Anda si...

Sasuke:No

Sakura:Por fis-dije esto ultimo con carita de perrito regañado

Sasuke:Ya que...

Sakura:Ari¡¡ga¡¡to¡¡

Hinata:Ahh...etto...

Gaara:Te puedes quedar a dormir en la cama de Ten Ten

Hinata:Ari...arigato

Ino:Y………

Sasuke:Tu igual….puedes dormir en la cama de Kankuro

Ino:Arigato¡¡

Sasuke:Bien vayamonos a dormir...

Ten Ten:Y kankuro...

Neji:No va a llegar ya sabes...

Ten Ten:Y Lee...

Neji:Se fue con sus padres...

Gaara:Ya vamonos a dormir...

No falto mucho por que todas ya estabmos con nuestras pijamas acostadas en las camas...despues de eso me di cuenta que el emo y Gaara estaban montando sus "camas"...

Sakura:Emo...

Sasuke:Mira niñita...si no dejas de decirme asi...juro¡¡que te vas a tu cuarto...

Sakura:No¡¡ya esta bien Sasuke...

Sasuke:Bien...

Sakura:Sasuke...

Sasuke:Que quieres...

Sakura:Quieres dormirte en la cama y yo me duermo eh el suelo...

Sasuke:No...ya duermete...

Temari:Gaarita...

Gaara:Que...

Temari:Mi beso de las buenos noches...

Gaara:Cierto...

Despues de que se lo diuo se podia ver a una Temari dormida y a un Gaara viendo Tele...

Ten Ten:Neji...apurate...

Neji:Ya voy Ten Ten...

No tardo mucho cuando Neji ya estaba acostado en la misma cama que Ten Ten y...

Sakura:Van a dormir los dos en la misma cama?

Neji:(colorado)Hai...

Todos:(con mirada pervertida)

Ten Ten:No sean mal pensados¡¡

Sakura:No...no claro que no...

Despues de eso se podía ver a una Ino roncando y a una Hinata durmiendo pacíficamente...


	4. Chapter 4

Desperte con los primero rayos de sol(chale que nadie pudo cerrar las cortinas¡¡…………

Desperte con los primero rayos de sol(chale que nadie pudo cerrar las cortinas¡¡…………..Frontuda pero si era tu responsabilidad……..Callate cerda…..)seguiamos…….asi¡¡bueno entonces esperte y lo primero que hice fue voltear a ver a la cama donde dormia Ino pero como no vi a nadie decidi pararme a investigar(Ay si frontuda¡¡muy detective no…….Callate Cerda¡)hasta que…….

¿?:Auch¡¡(OH..OH…)

Sakura:Gomen Sasuke…..(jejeje que bien)

Sasuke:Fijate niñata……

Sakura:Ya te pedi una disculpa que más quieres que haga¡¡

De lo fuerte que grite lo unico que provoque fue que………. nadie se despertara……pero en cambio Sasuke se levanto de su "cama" y se puso a mi altura y dijo………

Sasuke:Que te arrodilles…..

Sakura:Antes muerta…..

Sasuke:Bueno……..

Sakura:Ash………oye por cierto no viste a la cerda que estaba acostada en la cama de Kakuro………

Sasuke:Ahh¡¡………la rubia…….la que esta como Santa Elena……..

Saskura:Si esa……..y como que como Santa Elena??

Sasuke:Si cada dia más buena…….

Sakura:Ahh¡¡…….oye…..

Sasuke:Mph……

Sakura:No nada……bue…voy a buscarla……

Sasuke:Has lo que quieras(dicho esto se volvio a acostar en su "cama")

Sakura:Pues para que veas si¡voy a hacer lo que quiera…….

Después de eso me dirigi rumbo a la cama donde se supone estaba acostada la Cerda y…….(Callate Frontuda……)…..seguiamos…..asi….vi un bulto en el suelo asi que decidi patiarlo y……..

¿?:Auch¡¡(Ah¡¡un bulto embrujado¡¡)

Después ce que ese bulto dijo Auch¡¡ami se me podia divisar sobre la cama y con el mismo bat con el que Ten Ten habia golpeado el telefono……..

Sakura:Quien eres?

¿?:(Dijo mientras se levantaba……)Que te pasa¡¡Frontuda……..

Sakura:Ah……(suspiro)me asustaste cerda¡¡

Ino:Que¡¡

Sakura:Si es que patie el bulto y dijo Auch……..

Ino:Pues si..Auch……si dolio…….

Sakura:Si lo sien……….y que hacias en el suelo¡¡

Ino:Buscando hormigas……no sabias…..

Sakura:Tan temprano…….hormigas…..

Ino:No entiendes…….

Sakura:No creo que no………..pero que horas son………

Ino:Son las 6:35 por…………..6:35¡¡

Sakura:Ah¡¡se nos hace tarde……….tarde………….

Ino:Si levantemos a Temari.Hinata e Ino………..pero si yo soy Ino¡¡

Sakura Bien…..

Dicho esto nos pusimos en marcha y nos dirigimos hacia la "cama"de Temari que se encontraba con un pie en la cara de Gaara(lo compadezco…..Yo igual…….)y una mano en el suelo al igual que las cobijas,asi que decidimos decirle...

Ino:Temari¡¡son las 6:35¡¡

Temari: (Adormilada)Si que bien..(bostezo)felicidades…………

Paso unos segundos hasta que……….

Temari:Nani¡¡

De repente se podia observar a una Temari desesperada tratando de ponerse su ropa……..

Ino:Bien ahora despertemos a Hinata……….

Sakura:Hai…hai….

Temari:Mientras yo despertare a Gaara y a Sasuke no?

Ino:Hai

Asi fue cuando nos dirigimos a la cama de Hinata que al momento de decirle la hora parece que hubiera visto al mismisimo diablo por que no tardo ni 5 segundos………

Ino:Bien ya estamos todas……..

Gaara:Buenos dias……..

Ino:Ni tan buenos………..es tardisimo………..

Sasuke:A que horas(bostezando)son…………

Hinata:So…son las 6:40………

Gaara y Sasuke:Nani¡¡

Sakura:Y ahora como le haremos………

Sasuke:Bien calma……….primero despertemos a Neji y Ten Ten……y luego nos pondremos a gritar esta bien…….

Todos:Hai…..

Dicho esto todos nos dirigimos a la cama de Neji y grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando…………vimos a Ten Ten sobre Neji……….hasta que de repente vemos que Ten Ten y Neji se empiezan a despertar……..hasta que …………

Ino:Veo que se dirvirtieron a noche……..

Ten Ten: (Adormilada)Nani??

Sakura:Pues que hicieron anoche…………

Neji:De que hablas(bostezando)??

Temari:De cómo estan acostados….

Ten Ten:Hai……………………Kya¡¡

Neji y Ten Ten: No es lo que ustedes piensan(sonrojados como tomates)

Todos:No…no como creen¡¡ ustedes……….no?

Naji:Callense…….

Temari:Esta bien pero………si no se apuran se les hara tarde…………….

Ino:Querras decir….se nos¡¡hara tarde…….

Sakura:Si eso………

Hinaata:A…a que horas son…..

Sasuke:Son 6:40 por¡¡

Ino:Nani¡¡………..ya se tranquilos tengo un plan…….

Todos:Cual??

Ino:Ustedes cuantos baños tienen.??

Sasuke:Dos por…….

Ino:Bien nos dividimos en tres grupos…….

Sasuke:Para………

Ino:Bien 2 grupos se bañan aqui y uno en nuestro cuarto……….si¡

Todos:Ya que………

Ino:Bien divídanse………..Gaara,Temari y yo un grupo y nos vamos para haya…….

Todos:Hai..

Ino:Sakura,Hinata y Sasuke………segundo equipo y…..Ten Ten y Neji otro……..si Neji y Ten Ten acaban primero el que no se haya bañado se mete……..Va¡¡

Todos: (sonido de grillos)

Ino:A donde se fueron………

Temari:Ino si no te apuras llegaras tarde………..

Ino:Nani¡¡….esperen no me dejen ya voy………


End file.
